Game Show Confusion
by village girl no. 3
Summary: What's this? Our favorite and least favorite characters are being kidnapped to be contestants in a game? Who are these sarcastic kidnappers and through what means will the Sky nights and Cyclonians take to escape? AxP OCxOC DAx? yaoi yuri straight crack


HOLA!!! hahah...no i dont speak spanish...i just know how to greet people...lol hahahaha...i love coffee and yaoi yuri crack hook ups...they the bomb figgelty!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the total hottnes that is STORM HAWKS (lick lick)...I do own my mind..and stocks in home depot... XD yay...ahahaha...now READ!!!!!

A dark cackle filled the empty hallway as Snipe ducked low to the ground his mace glowing in the dark. The hairs on the nape of his neck prickled as he felt something slide on with a resounding click. He instantly kicked backwards but the figure just retaliated with a solid kick to his back.

"Gotcha asswipe" the person whispered as the shock collar around Snipes neck shot a thousand volts of energy into his spinal cord. He jerked upwards then went limp with a groan as the person standing above him activated a homing crystal. A moment later both Snipe and his captor were on a sleek cargo ship tethered to a docking station. They faced a high backed chair with a short girl sitting in it, a map of terras spread out in front of her and fingerless gloves on her hands. Snipe's captor stepped into the light to reveal a tall, lanky girl in thigh high strap boots and a white crochet mini dress smirking as she strutted towards the concentrating girl.

"Ello, poppet" purred the taller girl, pulling the map from the shorter ones hands as she straddled her lap.

"My, my…June, how do you do it so quickly?" replied the sitting girl, trying to reach for her map.

"Do what, May? Distract you or bag our contestants?" smirking she pulled the map further away, earning an exasperated sigh.

"Both! Now do you mind? I need that if I'm ever going to get us to the next target!"

"Tsk tsk….ever heard of a break?" teased June, a wide smile on her face as she edged closer to the annoyed girl.

"Not unless you want our lovely hostages to….to get away." May said flushing slightly as she realized how very _very_ close June was getting.

"Heh heh…they'll never get the shock collars off….so there's nothing to worry about." June replied in a husky whisper, inching closer and closer…until…the shorter girl managed to grab her map and push her off to land on the floor in a cloud of dust.

"Bad girl! You know there's no fun till the work is done!" cackled May, returning to her map as the taller girl picked herself up from the ground.

"But Maaaaaaaay…..it's been positively forever since we've fooled around!" protested June pouting as she pulled at May's long platinum hair.

"Yes well forty more minutes isn't going to kill you…..and besides didn't we do stuff just this morning?" groaned May, swatting at June's hand.

"Exactly! It's been _forever_!" June repeated pulling the map down so the smaller girl could se her pouting face.

"Well….if you're a good girl and get all your work done….then maybe." May speculated "Now go! I don't want that Cyclonian oaf in my control room any longer!"

"Yes my darling!" June saluted joyful again as she started to drag the burly man across the floor, his head thumping loudly on the stairs near the door to the ships cargo hold. Opening the door with one hand and throwing Snipe in with the other she was met with the sight of ten or so tied up hostages, Sky Nights and Cyclonians alike. Aerrow started yelling first for he was the only conscious one in the room, interrogating her on her motives while she dragged Snipe to an open area and tied him down with slightly more rope than the others.

"Who are you?!" he yelled defiantly. "What do you want?!" he attempted to stand up as she walked by.

June rolled her eyes and looked around for her box of homing crystals.

"If you haven't noticed my dear little sky night...we have a large mound of pissed off cyclonian over here" she motioned to the sleeping Snipe behind her "and an equally pissed off pilot in the next room, so shhhhhhSHIT!!!" finally finding the box of homing crystals by tripping over them, papers scattered everywhere, she picked herself up and took the box with her as she sat herself in front of Aerrow.

"Ow...damn shoes..."she grumbled rubbing her chest.

"Soooo…what _are _you doing? " Aerrow attempted, trying to make small talk.

"Sorting through crystals so I can get back to the ship with all my parts intact." mumbled June eyeing the box, her leather boots squeaking against the metal floor.

"I see…and by any chance do you know why you knocked us all unconscious and took us hostage?" he questioned his voice getting higher, as he noticed that Piper was stirring near him.

"Nah…just for some show thing that we were hired to collect this list of contestants for….I dunno why they want Sky Knights and Cyclonians but hell!...I don't question income!" she responded, examining a particularly small crystal before biting down on it to test its hardness.

"hyoooooh" groaned Piper as she tried to get up with out killing her head in the process.

"ah fuck…looks like your friend is up…she's probably the one who put up the most fight...I'm not sticking around for a second time. Bah-bye" And with that June left the room hurriedly piling all the papers on the ground into the box with the crystals. Aerrow watched her walk out and started to reach for the one paper she forgot.

"Aerrow…is that you? Where are we? Who? " Piper asked, struggling weakly against her bindings.

"Shhhhh….it's okay Piper. I'm here." He cooed, forgetting the paper and slowly pulling her into his lap. "You're safe." Piper snuggled into his chest as she drifted off, groggily replying "I'm always safe with you."

awwwww...aint that cute? grrrr...i just want to skip to the good parts!!! ai ai ai!

now reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! its a pretty clicky button!! click! click! cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!


End file.
